


The Prince And The Angel, Part Three

by MooseFeels



Series: Kept [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fairy Tale Style, Reincarnation, fairy tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 20:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooseFeels/pseuds/MooseFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel's story, the third part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prince And The Angel, Part Three

The Prince Sam had seen so many things as the last royal heir of his kingdom. He had seen beasts from far and away, he had seen statues so true he expected them to twist and move, he had seen showers of gold. He had seen so many things, but it was the true sight of the Archangel Gabriel that outdid them all.

The Archangel was tall- was as tall as the mountains and as broad as the sea. His great body was made of the sunlight and his great wings were made of a million, billion tongues of flame. And his eyes, his eyes so large that the Prince Sam could see his whole self and the whole world reflected brilliantly into them, were the color of the purest, brightest gold. It was as if he were beholding an entire sun before him.

He moved, though, moved just right, and before him stood the traveler in his boots as well. He was both- the true Archangel and the man in the boots.

The Prince Sam, he fell to his knees before the Archangel, and he found that he had lost all of the words inside of himself. Where once had been the great, buzzing boundary of thought and word and image and perception, instead there was just the great sense of feeling.

He looked back up, into the traveler-not-traveler, into the angel-not-angel. He opened his mouth.

The Archangel took him in one great hand, his palm the size of a grand palace and looked down deep inside of Sam and he saw the great feeling. He opened his wide mouth, his breath the smell of every summer and every rain that ever had been and ever would be. He opened his wide mouth and he poured into the Prince Sam the feeling.

In that moment, they were one, and in that moment, they fell in love.

The Archangel Gabriel had seen everything, or he thought he had. He had stood with every star in the heavens, he had hung the leaves on the trees, he had shaken the snow down onto the great globe of the world. But he had not felt something like this, before. At once he was everything and he was at total peace. He was stretched across all time and all place and he was held, finite and and small in one place and one moment. He was a sea of gold to wrap around one man. He was a silken thread that tied the universe around him. He was the man before him.

And the Archangel Gabriel then felt despair for the first time, total. He’d never felt such pain, knowing that the Prince before him would die one day and he would be cast alone from him. That he would have to live in a world away from his touch, from his smile, from his eyes, from his hair.

Even the divine are selfish, sirrah.

So the Archangel Gabriel, he made a plan. He would give the Prince his gift and his love. He would love him his whole life, through the whole of time. But he would change the Prince Sam. He would change his soul, make it a voice and a story to fill a body and a heart. Instead of dying, the Prince would be reborn. He would be different, but he would be the same. He would be his words and his stories. He would be his smile and his laugh. He would be beautiful and perfect, and the Archangel Gabriel would find him. He would love him. He would love him forever and after.

 

 


End file.
